Bukan Pertama, pada Mulanya
by rasyalleva
Summary: Apakah aku pernah menjadi yang pertama bagimu, Reeve? First Fic. Event 'Menulis Surat'


**bukan pertama, pada mulanya ****© Kaoru Ishinomori**

**Family! © Taeko Watanabe**

**Event 'Menulis Surat' by United Fandom**

.

.

* * *

_Reeve, ini aku._

_Aneh juga rasanya, menulis surat untukmu._

_._

Vie berjalan dengan muka memerah. Setiap kali dia mengingat kata demi kata yang ia tuliskan di surat itu, rasanya kepala dan tubuhnya ingin meledak. Ia tidak membaca ulang tulisan-tulisannya, hanya saja entah mengapa ia tidak bisa menghapus ingatan itu.

.

_Masih ingat gaun yang kamu berikan kepadaku saat hari Valentine? Pikirku, gaun itu hanya tetap menjadi gaun pertamaku. Setidaknya, mendapat sebutan gaun pertama itu sudah keren, kan. Begitulah pikirku. Namun ternyata aku salah. Gaun itu sepertinya mencoba untuk bersikap egois, sama seperti apa yang selalu kulakukan padamu. Dulu._

_Bukan hanya pertama— gaun itu sepertinya akan menjadi gaun satu-satunya yang kumiliki. Setiap kali aku merasa gaun pemberianmu itu sudah mulai kekecilan, aku akan meminta ibuku supaya gaun itu muat kembali di tubuhku. Sehingga aku bisa tetap memakainya._

_Kamu adalah orang pertama yang memberikan sesuatu yang sangat berharga kepadaku. Tetapi apakah aku juga orang pertama yang menghadiahimu sesuatu? Kupikir tidak. Dalam hal kado, aku tidak menjadi orang pertama bagimu._

_._

Bahkan ia sampai salah membuka loker saking tidak fokusnya. Ia membuka salah satu loker, tetapi isinya justru buku-buku olahraga. Vie menutup loker itu, berjalan menuju loker yang lain dan membukanya. Pakaian renang. Dengan muka syok, ia membanting loker itu. Astaga, celaka.

_._

_Bukan hanya masalah kado. Kamu adalah orang yang pertama kali ingin dekat denganku, dekat lebih dari sekedar teman, bahkan kamu adalah pacar pertamaku. Tetapi apakah kamu merasakan hal yang sama kepadaku? Kuyakin tidak. Hei, kau dengar aku, kan, Playboy?_

_Sangat mudah bagimu untuk menyatakan perasaan dengan orang lain, sangat mudah bagimu untuk memikat perhatian semua orang disekitarmu, dan aku bukanlah pacar pertama bagimu, aku bukanlah cinta pertamamu. Padahal, kamulah cinta pertamaku, Reeve. Tapi aku tidak melihat hal yang sama terjadi padamu. Aku bukan orang pertama bagimu dalam hal ini._

_._

Akhirnya, butuh beberapa saat untuk sadar bahwa ia salah deretan rak. Dengan segera, Vie menuju deretan rak yang lain, kemudian barulah ia ingat di mana lokernya. Vie menghampiri loker dan membukanya. Memang benar, ini lokernya. Hanya ada sepatu kets dan buku catatan seadanya. Vie mengambil buku catatan dan berniat untuk menutup pintu loker itu, kalau tidak melihat secarik kertas yang terlipat kecil, yang menahannya.

_._

_Kamu adalah orang pertama yang membuatku melihat dunia dalam sisi yang berbeda. Aku hidup di keluarga yang menyenangkan, dan mendengar cerita mengenai keluargamu membuatku berpikir bahwa selama ini ternyata aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang realita. Jelas kamu memahami realita ini sejak lama, karena kamu hidup di kenyataan itu. Bukannya aku justru mengetahui ini darimu?_

_._

Vie mengambil secarik kertas itu dengan hati-hati.

_._

_Kamu mencuri ciuman pertamaku. Dan, apakah aku mencuri ciuman pertamamu? Aku bahkan melihat sendiri kau berciuman dengan Kay, yang menjadi pertemuan pertama kita. Setiap kali aku mengingat soal aku yang rela mencondongkan badan dan menempelkan bibir kita satu sama lain, sudah jelas aku akan membencimu saat itu._

_._

Ia membaca nama pengirimnya. Dari Reeve.

Vie menghela napas. Kalau mengingat soal ini, ia baru sadar bahwa ada satu hal yang lupa ia tambahkan; tentang surat. Reeve adalah orang pertama yang ia kirimkan surat, dan Reeve adalah orang pertama yang memberinya surat. Tetapi, Vie berani bertaruh bahwa ia bukanlah orang pertama yang dikirimi Reeve surat atau yang memberikan Reeve surat.

_._

_Apakah aku pernah menjadi yang pertama bagimu, Reeve?_

_._

_._

Kertas itu lebih kecil dari yang ia duga. Vie menyipitkan mata untuk bisa membaca tulisan yang ada lebih jelas. Hanya ada satu baris di sana, tulisan dengan bolpoin. Menggoreskan secara tidak sabar di atas kertas, seakan-akan ingin orang yang terkait segera membacanya.

Karena itulah, Vie membacanya.

_._

_._

_Kamu adalah perempuan pertamaku, Vie._

_._

Tambahan lagi. Reeve adalah orang pertama yang mengatakan padanya, bahwa ternyata ada suatu hal tertentu di mana dirinya menjadi yang pertama. Vie tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum, sampai matanya menangkap bahwa ada satu baris lagi di bawahnya, namun ditulis dengan menggunakan pensil.

_._

_(lihat belakang)_

_._

_._

"... Jangan coba-coba mengagetkanku, Reeve."

"... Jangan bertingkah tidak asyik di saat-saat begini, Vie."

* * *

**TAMAT**

* * *

**A/N:**

Oke. First fic XD Ini fic nya nggak jelas sekali orz Tapi sebisa mungkin aku nyoba buat ficnya jelas buat kalian yang buta fandomnya:3

Jadi.. Kritik dan saran? XD _I know you're in there_..

**Ka**oru Ishinomo**ri **aka Kaori


End file.
